Chuck Versus The Bachelorette Party
by Notactiveanymore112
Summary: COMPANION PIECE TO TEAM BARTOWSKI VS THE WEDDING: Stuck with five women is every man's fantasy, right? This time it's different. Drunk women can be very hard to handle, which happens to have three spies.  Chuck is all alone.  That would be fun.


**Author's Note: **So hey! It's me Nik. I was able to borrow a laptop to post a drabble I was working on. A companion piece for my other story, Team Bartowski Versus The Wedding. So my sister post my story, I guess she's working on the others. I'll be going home two weeks from now. I'll be able to work on it soon.

I want to thank _coreymon77 _for making me feel good after my stories were down. :)

I really don't know the sequence of wedding event so forgive me if it's kinda messed up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck and the song of Far East Movement.

* * *

A hazy, drowsy Chuck opened the door of their apartment wearing only his pajamas, much to the ladies delight and let them in. Not that he had much choice after Carina came barraging through. Ellie walked directly over to his radio, tapped it with her hand and turned the volume up to full. She started dancing and Sarah pulled on Chuck's hand slightly, begging him to dance. He pulled his hand from her grasp just in time to catch a picture frame that Alex C. had just dropped as she lost interest and went to the fridge for any alcohol she could find. Alex F. and Carina were doing an improvisational dance to "Like A G6". Ellie was muttering drunken musings to herself. Sarah and Alex C. were attempting to (Chuck could only assume) recreate the Star Wars by playing with Chuck and Morgan's light sabers. They were leaning as far back as possible. They seemed to find this amusing up until Alex C. went too far and passed out.

A knock at the door stopped Chuck in his tracks. Praying that it wasn't more partygoers he pulled it open. Mr. Carlson stood in front of him, in his robe. He had a sour look on his face.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Carina and Sarah all walked up to him and hung themselves off his shoulders and arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I'll try to get them to calm down but it's their bachelorette party and-" A tongue cut him off in his ear. Pulling his head away, he continued. "-They are a bit wild." Mr. Carlson sighed and shouted that if he couldn't control them, they would call the police. Carina snorted at this and said she would like to see them try. Chuck closed his eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apologizing once again he dragged the two back inside the living room. Pushing his way through he shut off the radio and stood in the middle of their apartment.

"Hey! Right, now that you are paying attention, maybe you might explain what you are doing here, except for Sarah?" Chuck yelled

Sarah answered him first with a yell.

"We are here because, Charles, we need some entertainment. So strip!" She said, slurring slightly. The other women all shouted heartily at this but Chuck shook his head.

"This is for your own good."He shoots them with his tranq gun. The five fell unconscious immediately and Chuck made sure they fell quite comfortably. Carrying the women into their guest bedrooms. Alex C. was staying in Morgan's room. Alex F. and Ellie were in their guestroom. Carina and Sarah were in their bedroom. He pulled a blanket and pillow from the spare cupboard. Shaking his head he made his way down to the settee.

_Why do the guys have to pass out in Devon's place. I'm stuck with the girls. __I can't believe I'm sleeping on the sofa in my own home._

_

* * *

_

He woke up to the feel of soft lips against his. Returning the kiss gently, he opened his eyes to see a very sober looking Sarah. He smiled at her broadly and she gave him a look of disgust.

"Good morning!" He said brightly, sunshine practically radiating off of him. She did not return his smile.

"Is it?" she said. He grinned again and sat up straight. She laughed quietly at the way his hair stuck out at the back and to side where he had been lying. She held up a hand and mean to smooth it down at the back but Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He growled and twisted so he was on top of her.

"We can't…there are people here…Chuck…" She laughingly scolded and squirmed slightly as he kissed her neck.

"I really don't fancy this becoming a team sport…although the others minus Ellie the same time has got to be some sort of record." He whispered into her skin as he trailed kisses over her shoulder. She let out a giggle and slapped him playfully on the back. Her arms were around his neck but as he moved down she had to splay her hands flat against his shoulder blades.

"Chuck…Chuck you need to…to…stop!" Her sudden change from quiet cooing to harsh command made Chuck's eyes snap up to meet hers. Propping him up to see what she was looking at, and his face fell.

Standing there staring at him were the girls, each with their fist in their mouth's to keep from either laughing or wolf whistling. From where they were standing, Chuck's head had just popped up above a certain…area that caused Sarah to blush. In reality he just had his face in her tummy but apparently that was enough to make the ladies in front of him giggle. Ellie broke the silence first when she took a deep breath and said, "We'll be on our way now Chuck if you don't mind."

Each quietly muttering a "thank you" they left, leaving Sarah and Chuck on the sofa. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to go and probably meet up with the girls later for the rehearsal dinner. You know dress up and make up? You'll be my handsome, strapping date won't you?" She smiled craftily as her hands slipped into his hair. He nodded but groaned when she pulled herself from under him.

"Why can't you just stay here? I'll get Ellie to bring you everything you need and you can get ready here. The dinner is at six. You have plenty of time!" Chuck protested as she walked to the door.

"Sorry, Chuck, I promised Carina and Ellie, I would get ready with them."

_And Carina wants to know all about our little escapades. As if? But she can be really persuasive? _Sarah added in her head.

Carina had forced Sarah the first time, through threat of telling Chuck some funny stories about their mission in St. Tropez.

_Hell No! If Chuck hears it from Carina, all hell would break loose._

"No…don't…go…" Chuck stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back despite her protests. "No, I will let you leave but on the condition that you let me drive you to the salon or somewhere. Please?" She sighed and nodded. He bounded to their room, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and ran back downstairs. He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his keys.

* * *

They hadn't been driving long when Chuck but started to get distracted. Glancing at his leg he saw a hand dangerous to his unmentionables. Smiling he continued to concentrate on his driving. He found this extremely difficult to do when his female companion leaned in so she was flush against him and kissed to the soft spot just below his ear. He willed himself not to shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Sarah, Uhh, Please. As much as I want to show you how much I love what you're doing. You should stop that, if you want to reach the salon in one piece." Chuck gasp.

"You win this time Chuck." Sarah smirked and stopped her little ministrations.

"Uh huh. I love you babe." Chuck said with his special Sarah smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what happened to your bachelor party?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Uhh, you see." Chuck mumbles.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hate it or Like it? Yeah Probably Hate it? :) Reviews are always welcome.

I'll try to work on Chuck's Bachelor Party. Now off to my University works.


End file.
